Simplicity Is But a Word
by Kyasarin X
Summary: Rikku didn't mean to tumble into a more-than-obvious deathtrap as she clung from the precipice in the Calm Lands. She didn't mean for Auron to join her either. A result of a failed rescue. "Go jump off a cliff, Auron!"... "Well, we've already done that."
1. Chapter 1

They say simplicity is the key to a warm-natured soul...

Gah!

Who the heck is "they" anyway?

"They" being 78-year-old perverted geezers on the verge of losing their teeth?

"They" being enticing young boys who can't seem to keep it in their pants?

"They" being a nonexistent mother and a nutty father lacking an unfair and laughable amount of brainpower and intelligence?

Nope. Nope. Annnddd...nope. They is tantamount to some random guy in some random book having written some random remark to make other random people—myself included—repeat what was randomly claimed, causing the entire process to be reiterated (then transferred) to many more people with confused-as-hell looks on their faces with lesser knowledge, simply to realise that the foolish, random phrase meant positively nothing, with its only purpose being to trick you into thinking you were totally clever for using it in the first place, when in all actuality, you weren't nor would you ever be...

Confusing?

Don't worry, it only gets worse.

Do you want to know my story?

No?

Well, why would you? Already, you're ten seconds in and have just read the worst run-on sentence of your life...

Nonetheless, I'm going to tell you anyway.

I would like to start this story off merrily. Maybe even with a hint of ecstasy. Who cares if there are awkward and insanely odd, uncomfortable ideas dancing in my vice-ridden head at the moment. I don't care. Not one bit. Uh-uh! Zilch! Zero! Nada!

Now, onto my story. My wonderful, engrossing tale loaded with gore and guts and all sorts of unmistakable horror. Honestly—this isn't pleasurable for me. I would much rather be at home trying to teach my Chocobo how to talk about how awesome I am. I get no satisfaction from telling you what must be known. Especially with the only company I had being comprised of myself and an alleged "man" who made me want to gnaw my own face off before performing a lobotomy on myself!

And to think—I thought everything was going so well! Then again, if everything was going well in my life, I probably just overlooked something. But alas, this is a dismal tale. One that is somber beyond all disheartenment, despite my jolly view on the world that is Spira.

Let me tell you, life is not all birds and butterflies or talking flowers and singing suns. There aren't friendly faces or even friendly family members. No, there are only mean, mean people who laugh at you because you are a joke! I didn't mean to fall! It wasn't as though plummeting into a cavernous hole was a pipe dream of mine—but people found it funny! Yeah, well.

It's all fun and games till somebody gets shot!

Or in this case, eaten to death by red ants or something.

So...I'm giving you a heads up...

WARNING: If you at all—or at any time—begin to feel nausea or downright revolted from the lack of intelligence, crazy Al Bhed teenagers, big saki jugs, awkward social behaviours, bikini tops that accidentally unhook themselves, whining equivalent to Tidus's annoying-ass voice, or even from the lack of plot that is implied at this precise moment, be mindful that there are NO exits in the vicinity. Bwhahaha. Okay? Okay.

Now, where shall I begin my lovely narrative? A story fraught with indecency, one that—I must say—is a heavy burden on such dainty shoulders. I've warned you that it ain't nice. No, this story is not a nice story.

This story is a _Rikku-gets-beat-in-the-head_ story.

Or a_ Rikku-gets-annoyed-by-a-guy-who-never-takes-his-su nglasses-off_ story.

Or even a _Rikku-considers-bashing-someone-with-a-spork-until -they-puke-out-glitter-and-free-tequila_ story.

So...yes. I am now attempting to give you a summary (a synopsis of sorts) to explain my idiotic ways further. However, to provide you with such a suspenseful and amusing anecdote, I must first create a catchy, memorable phrase to snatch you (the reader's) eye, so you won't feel compelled to leave me hanging out to dry. Let's see, I could start with, "Once upon a time in a faraway land, there lived a nettlesome beauty whose curiosity was much of a danger in and of itself. There was a thinly veiled analogy between her stupidity and low I.Q..."

Yeah. No.

I shan't be commencing this story like that. Not because I had to look in a thesaurus to find out what thinly or nettlesome meant, but because of the first four words introducing the sentence.

Once upon a time...

_Quelle horreur._

Such evil, evil words. They spite me, I tell you! A weird sense of malignancy floats within those words. Why would anyone use them?

I mean, come on, do I actually look like the type of girl who would?

If you say yes, please go dance off a cliff and into a lake of flesh eating zombie-Chocobos, okay?

Because if you did know me, you would be cognisant of the fact that Rikku is sometimes melancholy. That Rikku is not always the blissfully ignorant Rikku she longs to be. Rikku would never advertise such cliched introductions that formally present themselves as the first four words in obnoxious fairy tales...for fairy tales usually culminate in happy endings and a wedding.

Rikku doesn't understand why she talks in the third person...perhaps because she is denied her normal attention seeking ways.

Or perhaps because her life is somewhat morbid and depressing.

Or perhaps it's because my epic adventure that I've yet to even put into words (damn my hyperactive behavioural disorder!) has utterly forced me into severe despondency, as it so happens to be the worst experience in my entire existence—right next to almost being murdered by a giant bubble slash turd slash an old guy unsurprisingly from (oh, plot twist spoiler!) Zanarkand who was a blitzball-playing guardian turned aeon-thing and ironically happened to be somehow related to lamebrain Tidus slash fish! Or, if you want to keep things simple (notice the sheer amount of narcissism it took for me to think anyone gave a crap about whether or not I dropped the title context into my sentence! Yay for intentional puns!), we can call it Sin. Bah, you can't hear me right now, but if you could, I'd be going hari-kari with a fancy salad fork.

I don't know, I'm starting to think I have a special case of ADD...

Ahhh—Getting. Off. Track.

Rewind.

And.

Pause.

So...

"They" say simplicity is the key to things that no one gives too Chocobo craps about—blah, blah, and blahhhh. I say this because...apparently...I'm not simple. Apparently, the likes of me, myself, and I is (are? damn pronouns) complex, complicated, and overly intricate to a point where one believes the way my brain operates is too much for normal civilisation to handle. I am so unmistakably un-simple, that I stroll like an imbecile into a snare that literally should have lights on it blinking: DEATHTRAP.

So...yes, some people believe me to be this way.

Some people being Auron.

Auron being a guy who wears sunglasses at night.

A guy who wears sunglasses at night being someone who severely must dislike human interaction or air.

I find the latter to be somewhat silly, considering the fact we would all be dead.

Gah...

He antagonises me incessantly. Take for example—his stupid questions. I hate when people ask stupid questions. Joking aside, what do you think of this little scenario?

"Rikku? Do you know where we are?" Auron asked, voice casual, eyebrows furrowed, and a scarily focused look staring down a calamitous trail in front of them. Rikku (hint: that's me) snarled in annoyance.

"Of course! Look! There's my favourite rock!" retorted Rikku, casting a cynical glance his way while pointing a finger at a random boulder nearby.

Auron, having the slightest hint of a smirk, simply resumed walking.

I'm sorry, but was he serious? Was that not a stupid question? He just makes me so—crazy! And you know what else? He judges people, and by people—I mean me! Dryd cdibet, vilgehk, tisso, sayh, lniam, cdibet, drehk!

He says I'm too difficult, too involved, even...too childish! He retains that earnest composure of his while still being able to label me impolitely un-simple. Well, who wants to be simple anyway? I don't want to be simple...

Rikku ain't no simpleton!

Read it and weep, you ignoramus!

Auron thinks of himself as this mighty soldier. Well, I know where he can stick his pretentiousness. Just because he can swing around swords equivalent to the body mass of a grown male all the while stylishly staring down at you with a hardened glare beneath tinted sunglasses does not merit praise from me. Not to mention that sake jug he carries with him.

...

What is that sake bottle for anyway? He never even drinks it. He only uses it when he wants to throwing a fucking conflagration at someone. It may be just an alcoholic beverage, but it is alive, I assure you...(and if he does drink it, shouldn't that break guardian labor-laws or something? Should he even be drinking on the job? I think not...)

Anyway, onto the story. I'll start from the beginning, interjecting every now and then just to make sure you aren't bored. You may even be bored now. Heck, I wouldn't blame you even if you felt that way. Just know, however, that it is a story that is somewhat terrifying, partially exciting, completely neurotic, and downright so traumatic that words can not describe the many emotions I experienced throughout the duration.

Are you ready?

No?

Poor—friggen—you.

Welcome to the world of Rikku...

Or as I like to call it:

Hell.

Enjoy.

At least to some extent.

Ok, I'll stop talking now.

* * *

A/N: EEEEK! A NEW STORY! THE HORROR! Anywho, I'm sure a lot of you weren't expecting a first chapter like this; to be genuine, I was not either. But, it won't be like this for the rest of the story - unless of course Rikku decides to barge in her thoughts and say something crude or vulgar in this POV. The real story chunk comes in the second chapter - which will be in 3rd person, which I have yet to write, unfortunately. But I assure you that it will be somewhat good - or at least as good as good can be. :D

I'm also sorry for how short it is, but I reeeeeeaaaallllyyyy wanted to get this up here! So, the next chapters will be much, much, much longer! I promise! :] I also wanted to dedicate this story to Liz! Or, by her FF username starry34! She is amazing! So, go read her stories! They're amazing!

So, yes! Please review! It would feel amazing if you did! If not, that's okay too! Hope you enjoy!

Updated: 9/1/13


	2. Chapter 2

I'm a good girl, yes?

**WRONG**.

Good girls do not strive for incidental death. I don't care _how_ much attention you want; girls of the angelic type don't catapult themselves off cliffs for undivided affection. Now… if you _do_ do that sort of thing, I highly recommend you quit reading (_Yevon, I love breaking the fourth wall_), see a shrink, and make sure to consume your beneficial dosage of prescriptive Ambien – sans partaking in the whole _sleepwalking-and-slaughtering-a-Chocobo-then-flaunting-its-fur-as-clothing-whilst-staggering-intoxicatingly-into-a-Yevonite-church-screaming, "_I just fucked your sister-in-law with a kitchen utensil!_" scenario. _

I've seen it happen. It's rather unsettling.

Anyhow. The whole purpose of this dull, discursive prose is that good girls don't tend to stray from the pack… and they especially don't veer off into the wild by one's lonesome.

Then again… I'm not exactly the embodiment of sugar, spice, and everything nice.

No… I am a _very_ bad, bad girl.

…

…

…

Hey! Get your mind out of the gutter! I'm not any X-rated porn star either!

Well… maybe if the pay was, like, _really good. _

Like one of those courtesans for rich people and priests or – _ahhhhh_, you know what? I apologize, don't mind my vulgarity. Lest we forget, I _am_ a kleptomaniac willing to take whatever means possible to get my mitts on a little gil now and then, ya?

Besides… I wouldn't stoop _that_ low…

Well… actually…

…

_Nah_.

So… I guaranteed to you all that my disturbing tale would be told… and it will! The conclusion of this introduction of mine is drawing nigh. Therefore, I convey it to you simply (or rather: non-simply) because I'm, more or less, dreading the fact that I'll have to actually go into detail.

_Exasperated sigh._

Yet, I realize that life is, somehow, much greater than I originally thought. Most distinctly when I wax lyrical about my life and line of work… or whatever little line of work I… _work in_. (My God, it's like _poetry_!)

Still, I assure you… everything is not what it appears to be. The sky is not blue nor is the grass green – everything is psychedelic in my head. Heck, how do you think I stay so damn cheerful for seemingly endless periods?

What, you actually thought I was a happy person for the hell of it?

Good Yevon! What is wrong with you people? I suppose you think I can poop out rainbows and grow actual tits as well, right?

**WRONG**.

Yes, you are _so_ very wrong.

I guess this means I have to change the length of my shorts now, too.

Damn… I gotta' get on that.

000

_Here I go. I creep oh-so steadily into the depths of my own personal circle of wasteland Hell – otherwise known as the Calm Lands. I'm on the balls of my feet, up on arches… prepared to snatch that fat bird like it's nobodies business! The little sucker won't even know what hit him!_

Blonde tresses flashed against the intensity of emerald Al Bhed eyes; and with it, the spirit of inquiry dangled and smirked beneath tired brain cells. Prowling across a barren desert, she remained hell-bent on her objective. What exactly was her objective, you ask? To be disgustingly honest, she wasn't too sure. After setting down camp an hour prior, it took a mere couple of minutes for ADHD to rear its ugly head – whereupon boredom succeeded it. She reckoned then that this objective was the result of doing something just for the sake of doing it; to keep what little sanity she had left in her.

Rikku was not partial to sitting around in some inn, restricted day and night by oodles of angst stricken adults. _No_! She had to get outdoors and feel the wind embrace her body; she had to bring about bedlam, antagonize as many people possible, and – _of course_ – find some reliable method of thwarting her cousin's pilgrimage.

Her mouth twisted into a grimace, contorting with sensible anger. The summoning-slash-Yevon community's shrugging acceptance of killing off summoner's always fueled a slow burn among the Al Bhed. It was an instinctive state of mind that she had no constraint over; something hereditary that descended from Al Bhed to Al Bhed perhaps.

A second elapsed; it was time to focus back on the task. The _objective_!

A talon-type weapon occupied one hand; the other, clamped in a fist. Most likely due to the pressure, most likely due to the silence. Yet, she did not trouble herself. The sensation of stressful urgency was the only thing that kept her going. Peeking up, swirly eyes scintillated beneath the onslaught of the sun's rays. It's ferocity was a burr under her saddle, rendering her partially blind. But it was an accustomed feeling. Ultimately, the Al Bhed wasted the majority of her salad days in the midst of arid conditions such as these. What more could Rikku expect?

A snarl escaped parched lips before returning to her quarry. With a grin of superiority, Rikku licked her lips, with resemblance to that of an animal in dire need of food! Her face bent out of its normal shape when realizing just how strange she must have looked to _normal_ people.

"Gee, since when did I get so _creepy_?" Her eyes rolled in compliance with this fact before returning to her adventurous endeavor.

Standing all but feet away… was a creature so _flawless_, so _genuine_. It was a bird, one notorious for its proportions and wild tendencies.

She expelled a breath. _All right. Yunie might have mentioned something about not dawdling off – but who gives a fudge? The world is an action-packed place! Counting how many strands of hair I have only lasts for so long! What's more, if I do this… it could stall Yuna from getting to Zanarkand… and calling on the final Aeon. _

Rikku snapped out of her musings just as her fulvous feathered friend squawked. The prey was ignorantly oblivious to the shifty Al Bhed, who was hunkered down behind a few broad boulders. It served as a kind of haven; and whilst it wasn't the most comfortable of positions, she knew the reward would be well worth the smarting sting.

However, all thoughts of inconvenience ebbed away when the mighty animal circled itself, and then reposed on the infertile land. With much correspondence to that of one of Brother's curly-tailed mutts, Rikku was fazed by this. After all, Chocobo's – _nine times out of ten_ – enjoyed their long periods of indolence during the hours of darkness. Why did this Chocobo deviate from the norm? Oh, who _cared_? Provided that Rikku got the window of opportunity, what reason was there to question good fortune when fortune scarcely ever came?

After a bit, Rikku found her feet from beyond the rocks and crept forward.

"You're mine, you little chicken – "

"Rikku."

**Stop**.

No.

Just… _no_.

Three situations could play out handsomely at this moment:

#1: Bastard child, otherwise known as Yevon, has called out my name, putting into effect "_Rikku-induced dementia_," wherein I run home, sobbing to pops about the voices in my head.

#2: The sleeping Chocobo has called out my name, which signifies that I am _completely_ off my rocker – albeit that's probably not new to anyone.

Then… #3: A pseudo-philosophical dotard has called out my name, which pretty much ruined my entire present-day Machiavellian scheme!

Think you know which is right?

**Start**.

"Rikku, may I inquire what it you are doing?"

The gravelly voice and solemn words reached her ears; yet, Rikku couldn't tell if she was being asked a simple question or undergoing the third degree! Mentally reduced to taciturnity, the Al Bhed jumped at a startling height. The veracity of such was supported by dilated eyes and a look of alarm! She was going to accost the voice with a world of colorful language that involved driving a honed knife through… certain body parts. Then, she decided against it at the last minute. Whoever it was, it was of no consequence. Nothing was going to stop her from snatching that damn Chocobo! Nothing! Nothing at _all_!

_What_?

Rikku's eyes had been away for less than a millisecond. Apparently, that was enough time for the unexplainable to occur.

_No, where did it go?_

It was gone.

The Chocobo, which she had been shadowing for roughly an hour beneath the pale, lurid sun had ostensibly vanished. An air of confusion, almost a delusional confusion, assumed control.

_That is just – NOT – fair! How did it – get away? H –_

Rikku's reaction time was virtually instant. A plaintive cry mixed between a suicidal cow and an angry Garuda broke free from confinement. With nostrils flaring and cheeks burning, a cold ire was irrevocably present when realizing whom was at fault.

"_Auron_!"

Turning, Rikku glued deadly glares into the swordsman's equable posture. The dark, built shape of his body came amidst the scorching rays of light, casting a shadow on the ground. The archaic looking male took the irritant in stride.

There was a sting in her words. "Y – Y – You scum bucket!"

He appeared as a shadowy form, one that was large and threatening collocated with that of tiny Rikku. However, the Al Bhed failed to notice such intimidation. His craggy visage marked by years of phlegm would have most definitely put the fear of God into others. Why not her?

Refusing to shilly-shally in his presence, Rikku spoke through dehydrated lips. "You are the _lowest of the low_; the _scum of the earth_, the _dregs of society_, and – and other obnoxious insults that aren't coming to my mind at the moment!"

She poked him in the shoulder impromptu, whereupon he raised a single eyebrow. She hoped to make a formidable impression… but suffice it to say, she fell flat… and furthermore, it was rather comical to watch.

"Come again?" There was a steely edge to his question. In all sincerity, Rikku was difficult to keep track of. She talked roughly 100 words per minute, and half of it would be spent on obscenities and petty wordplay.

Rikku stood loudly with a hand on her hip. It was a signature stance and a clear-cut indication that her ballsy attitude was imminent. "Last time I checked, I didn't have a speech impediment. You can drop the _look-at-me-I-have-a-big-sword-and-an-arm-that-I-hide-in-my-sleeve-and-then-take-out-for-show-to-come-off-all-mysterious_ act whilst you're still ahead. Are you blind as a bat? You completely ruined my brilliant scheme!"

She threw a vulgar gesture to where the Chocobo had been moments prior. Auron, screwing up his eyes, casted a cool glance behind her body to said spot, before reverting his eyes back to Rikku. Scratching the bristles on his chin, he said simply, "In that case, I plead for pardon… "

Rikku gave a petulant shake of the head. "Did you even see how close I was – I mean, was it not painfully obvious that I was trying to catch a Chocobo?"

"_Oh_, it was painful," he deadpanned. His voice, hardened by what Rikku assumed to be mockery, could not conceal his annoyance.

She frowned; "Your sarcasm is not appreciated here, Auron."

"I do not use irony to convey contempt, Rikku," Auron flatly replied, closing the eye that was not marred by his cryptic scar. He was no longer amused by Rikku's youthful tomfoolery – at least that's what he told himself.

The blonde teenager pursed her lips… then lowered her head, staring intently at the shoes on her feet. She never knew shoelaces could be so interesting.

A faint mutter dragged itself through her lungs to be heard. "Oh… "

There was an awkward – although common – silence amidst the two, before murmuring, "Well, I know sarcasm when I hear it… and I say that was a perfect example of it!"

Auron's eyes frowned dangerously. Rikku's face flushed, _Oh, if looks could ever kill… _

"I'd rather not partake in idle banter – "

Rikku blinked once. Twice. Then:

"You're no _fun_… "

Auron's impenetrable eyes and inscrutable countenance gave little away – howbeit; his annoyance was as plain as the nose on his face.

"_Forgive me_ – " he rejoined in a monotonous tone; clearly, he was not making a sincere stab at forgiveness. "Yuna is anticipating your arrival before eventide. I would suggest not dragging your feet."

With that, Auron changed direction, reckoning the Al Bhed clad in shorts was hard on his heels. Nonetheless, given Rikku's _god awful_ listening skills, the silent response he received was par for the course. With a guttural sound of hostility, he turned and looked gallingly at the unmoving Rikku. She was stared vacantly at a mackerel sky; a sky dappled with rows of small white fleecy clouds, like feathery white fabric. A smile – characterized by brash display – was on her lips, most likely signifying that she was not going to budge a muscle. In spite of any indications or expectations to the contrary, Rikku wouldn't acquiesce. Not to him, not to _anyone_.

After a second, she looked over her shoulder with theatrical shock and gasped: "I'm _sorry_ – were you talking to _me_?" She always was the melodramatic one of the bunch.

"Is there another difficult Al Bhed in the vicinity that I am blind to?"

"Are you calling me troublesome?"

"To put it simply – "

"I'll have you know that despite my many – _many_ – unhelpful complications, I am quite the gifted bandit – "

"Your confidence is to the point of shameless impudence – "

"I _am_ known as the little Al Bhed that could; being bold as brass comes with the job description… "

"I'm sure you're a hit at parties – "

"You better believe it, buster – "

The exchange of heated views went on for quite some time, most notably on Rikku's part. Neither of the two made attempts to stop or simply leave the animated wrangle altogether, primarily because Rikku wouldn't give Auron that luxury.

He growled inwardly; had he not just asserted moments earlier that minor remarks were undesired? Why was he adding fuel to the fire?

Rikku's jaw clenched, realizing that the swordsman was indubitably poking fun at her emotions. This was not the dance she had choreographed; in her mind's eye, Auron was supposed to be overly annoyed, and then _leave her the heck alone_! It worked on everyone else… so why not him?

This abrupt realization disgruntled her to great extents, ergo the pejorative remarks that followed were not shocking. "Just who do you think you are, Auron? You simply expect everyone, including myself, to follow your every demand; I am certainly not at your disposal – and I am not some darned machina! You drone continuously about right and wrong –_ this-or-your-fate _– or _it's-all-in-your-hands_, and blah, blah, blah, blah, _blah_ – "

Auron's face remained impassive; however, he was partially amused by the eruption.

"Not everybody in the world of Spira is an android like _you_. We can't all mindlessly allow summoner's to die for a world – that's not even worth _dying_ for. Look at all the greed, the suffering, and destruction; and you still have the decency to believe in something? We can't all blindly pin our faith on some crackpot religion – _waah, waah_, you're Yevon's _bitch_ – I get it, okay!"

There was a long, unpleasant beat of silence. Auron had to concede that such a monologue did not surprise him. After all, Rikku _was_ of the audacious type. Everyone, even Yuna at times, deemed her this clueless go-lucky teenager with a jolly perspective on life. But he knew better than that. She was quick on the uptake, _lively_, with a type of competence that many had not; she had a wisdom beyond her years, but found it easier to manage by retreating behind an opposing personality: one that was inconsistent with her honest-to-God character. She might have been too clever by half, but that insight was sure to get her sailing through life.

Even so, she was wrong about one thing. He held no reverence for Yevon, likely due to his knowledge of their inner workings and dishonesty. Beneath the silence, he was still a man grieving the loss of his friends ten years before. Maybe Rikku could see it, maybe she couldn't. Auron, for one, told himself it didn't matter, but why didn't he believe that?

It took an eye blink for Rikku to fully register her harsh response. The horrified expression on her face demonstrated how disgusted she was with herself. Warily, the Al Bhed snuck a glance. A wave of comfort washed her nerves after noting his wooden stare. Like a default setting, it was becoming commonplace in Yuna's pilgrimage. Then:

"Feeling better?" There was a cutting acidity in his voice.

Rikku bit the inside of her cheek.

"A _little_… " The self-assurance she had moments before had waned, now followed by hesitancy.

"Sublime."

More silence.

"I'm still not going, though – "

When Auron gnashed his teeth, the sound could be heard from miles away. The ferocity of it nearly frightened Rikku out of her shorts! "Would you rather me _drag_ you over there?"

Rikku knew, no doubt, this sentence would come to fruition. Likewise, the swordsman was wise to his words, regardless of how… _unwise_ they literally sounded. It was fairly impetuous of him, but he imagined journeying with Rikku for a set amount of time was sure to rub off on just about anyone, no matter how dour a person could be.

Rikku's face twisted in ugliness. "Gosh, what do they _teach_ you in those Yevonite schools?"

"Rest assured, they never enlightened us on how to handle intolerable people such as yourself – "

The 15-year-old cocked her head, muttering, "Define intolerable… "

Auron grumbled something, and then averted his eyes to the sky. "You're stalling… "

She squinted in a mock show of unintelligence. "_Who says_?"

"You're attempting to interfere with Yuna's pilgrimage… "

"_Nooooooo, _really_?_" she blurt in distasteful exaggeration.

The man in red divulged nothing, simply relocating his eyes to the Al Bhed. She was on the verge of spewing out more repartee that was rash and unnecessary. In the past, the populace of Spira was constantly in fear of voicing an opinion on the subject of summoners' sacrifices, apart from the Al Bhed's, Rikku, and other plucky individuals. Accordingly, Auron was seriously considering washing his hands of the whole affair. If he didn't stop Rikku now, it was incontrovertible that she would go on for hours, because _boy_, did she have a lot to say.

"Her allegiances as a summoner are flawed, Auron. _I_ know that _you_ know that _I_ know that. It does not take a _tysh_ brain scientist to see – "

"Who gave you the impression that you had any say in the matter?" His scathing retort was a bolt from the blue, agitating Rikku into a peevish puff of smoke. Honestly? She was just about ready to leave – anything to get away from that bogus-intellectual swordsman! Then, she had an epiphany.

"You know what? I don't have to walk away from this. I was here first. I think _you_ should leave – "

Auron snorted, making an incoherent grunt. It sounded slightly of disgust. Was it? Oh, yes it was. How could he be so unfeeling, Rikku wondered.

"This logic of yours is somewhat comical… "

Rikku gasped; what gave him the right to complain about her logic? "Listen, mister _wiseacre_ – " That deafening voice of hers was on the brink of destruction. Anything in the neighborhood with ears: _beware_.

"I don't think I like your tone!"

Auron suppressed a bout of chuckling. "Correct me if I'm in error, but are you not the one screaming?"

"I – "

Rikku paused.

_Shit_.

As might be expected, Auron built a tolerably good point. She despised to acknowledge such a sickening fact, but what could she do? He resumed; "Come back to the inn, Rikku. We've squandered enough time as is. Yuna is seeking your presence."

Rikku contemplated this action._ It is getting dark. Yunie must be considering staying the night. Well, that's a small relief in itself I dare say… think… whatever… _

Shooting a hurried look, Rikku stared blankly into his long-suffering face. His eyes were cavernous black holes, glaring into the depths of her very soul. A convulsive tremble danced in her spine, before blatantly asking:

"Has anyone ever told you that you're somewhat aloof and scary-looking?"

Auron, even through that tolerant face, seemed a bit nonplussed by her inquiry. "Not to my face, I suppose… "

She smiled broadly, baring pearly whites. "Allow me to fix that. _You are somewhat aloof and scary-looking_."

He blinked. "Finished?"

"For the remainder of the hour? _Yes_."

"Well?"

"Well, _what_?"

Auron exhaled, all but on the edge of abandoning Rikku in her present state for the fiends to eat. Yevon alone would know how much _quieter_ their voyage would be if he had. Nevertheless, he could not permit himself to go through with such an act. Was it pangs of his conscience? No. It couldn't be. Perhaps… worry? Well, who was to really say? It was an enigma in its own right. "You're trying my patience, Rikku. You're becoming more trouble than you're worth."

With a catch of the breath and two fluttering eyeballs, Rikku feigned a dulcet tone to describe her sentiments. "Who? _Me_? Why, that's _crazy_ talk! I'm just the happiest little Al Bhed you have ever set eyes on!"

"_Rikku_."

Murderous. Yes, that was the only word to illustrate those eyes, just downright murderous. He scrutinized her with a kind of air that, even through his dispassionate features, looked utterly sore.

_Crap. Maybe he will drag me._ "Did I upset you?" _Yet, here I am – provoking him! What's wrong with you, Rikku? Don't you tire of his vile death glares? You know you do. _

Auron snorted, "Not yet, anyway… "

"_Oh_, so you're going to be mad at me _soon_… true?" The corner of Rikku's lips turned upwards with the front teeth exposed. She figured she was too adorable to withstand.

Her twinkling green orbs might have been preaching, "_I'm just an innocent girl!_"

Yet, her wicked smile was muttering, "_Don't mess with me, bitch face._"

_"I'm just an innocent girl!"_

_"Don't mess with me, bitch face."_

_"Innocent girl… "_

_"Bitch face."_

Rikku made a mental note to take up her own advice and see a shrink after all was said and done.

"Don't make me reiterate," Auron uttered in his habitual voice.

The Al Bhed broke out a train of thoughts, falling back into reality. She snapped, "What are you, my old man? Hit the road, codger! I have to continue my hunt into the wild. I have to find that stupid Chocobo, which – incidentally – you lost!

She hoped the legendary guardian was paying some sort of attention to her incessant babble; after all, it was his fault. Despite that (to her incredulity), he was looking elsewhere. With both eyes partly closed, she accompanied his steady gaze into what migrated skywards. Rikku buckled her features, dumbstruck with bewilderment!

The sky was staggeringly sunless! Deprived of its earlier daylight, the atmosphere (once sun-drenched and blanketed with milky velvet clouds) emitted a dusky gloom across the badlands. Relieved from its duty, the source of light was exchanged for a soporific lunar landscape. The full moon, concealed by small veils of dark clouds, released a watery, grey light. The moonlit visage of the barren wilderness was both beautiful and disturbing.

It was true. The Calm Lands had suffered the disappearance of sunshine, and with it, Rikku's sunny disposition.

_Wait. When did it turn dark? How long have I been standing here causing unnecessary drama?_

With his piercing stare, Auron said, "Nighttime has fallen upon us sooner than expected. You should not be out here – "

By sheer propensity, Rikku made an explosive sound by sudden force of breath. "What so? _Auron_ – caring about my alleged well-being?"

There was a moment of quietude amidst them. He said nothing; she said nothing; that boulder a few feet ahead of them said nothing. Could it be? Had Rikku won? Was she the victor in this clash? Finally, after all these years (_okay, more like days_), had Rikku triumphed in this abiding struggle of wits? Could she? Possibly? Maybe?

"I can only surmise you're going… whether or not you get my approval, correct?" His low voice reverberated, but retaliation from Rikku was not absent.

"Correct-a-_moon_-doe!"

"Well… I suppose I'll have to string along."

"Yeah! – and you can stick it up your – _whaaaaaaaaaat_?"

Her jaw went ajar. God, was that becoming a repulsive habit or what?

The hushed hue of Spira's moons fell upon them, glistening their faces in a way the sun could never dream of doing. They looked like spheres of water; the moons, that is, much the same as a glassy millpond. It was wholly oppositional to that of which was stormy and uncompromising between the duplet. The pleasurable effect of the moon, starkly juxtaposed with the event on the terrain, could be considered satirical from a third-party pedestrian. The soundlessness acted as a sort of crusade between the eyes; stony amber locked with vivid twists of green. The complete absence of noise – save for the humming calls of nocturnal fiends in the distance – solely reinforced their actions.

Rikku could only imagine what Yuna was thinking at this time. Most definitely among the lines of: "_What the hell happened to them?_"

The teenaged pickpocket was coping to the best of her abilities. Pacing back and forth, she needed to place her dynamism into movement; anything to avoid Auron's flinty stare. "No, I refuse! Why do you want to _string along_? There shall be no _stringing_, Auron – "

Rikku's insistence was supposed to strengthen her determination, but it was a vain method. She couldn't understand why it was such a big deal. This was not some complex puzzle that had to be solved right away; it was just her… wanting to catch a friggen' Chocobo!

"You cannot press on unaccompanied, Rikku," Auron solidly replied. "There are fiends to which you cannot tame… "

"Golly, thanks for the vote of confidence," she murmured. "Anyway, I can fight my own battles. I'm not a four-year-old!"

"You could have fooled me."

_Oh, low blow, Auron. Low blow. _"Fine," Rikku pettily grumbled, accepting his admission. "Come tag along, I couldn't care less! Nope! I don't care – _see_!"

She leveled a finger at her face, marked by days of social and mental turbulence. "This is I not caring… "

Knitting his brow, Auron nodded with the evenness of temper. "Shall we proceed onward?"

"Whatever."

Frankly, Rikku hadn't a taste for bitching and moaning. It was a rather grating – and rare – idiosyncrasy. Only the worst of the worst could ever push her to her wits' end; so how could Auron stretch her nerves to the breaking point? Moreover, she held a disfavor for those who told her what to do… specifically a swordsman who, if she were as strong as a Behemoth and much more physically athletic, she would gladly lace into. Having said that, he could practically kill her with his pinkie finger! Thereby Rikku choked back the nonsensical urge. She had to face the truth for what it was: she was stuck with him until the Wasps came home, despite her displeasure.

Yet, she was not one to let go with ease. He got her hot under the collar so easily, so effortlessly. It was something about him! Maybe it was his unapproachable, formal personality._ Look at me, I'm the strong, silent type_ was an exhausted act; maybe it was because Rikku knew that, behind the false pretense of awesome might – branded by decades of misfortune and secrecy – he was hiding something. She didn't know if Auron thought her to be some clueless go-lucky teenager… and if so, she didn't care. She was perceptive… a farsighted mugger, and so long as she knew this, it didn't matter what anyone else thought. He might have been a pragmatic warrior with one hell of a laconic wit, but setting aside his life to protect those in need could only last so long. Maybe… that was what got Rikku angry.

No, it was probably those stupid sunglasses. Yeah… that's what pissed her off the most.

_Yeah._

000

A lengthy amount of time had slipped past since sallying forth from their initial position. It was unquestionable, the number of obstacles they faced. Such drawbacks included monstrous monsters, choleric Chocobo's, and disagreeable disputes all in one inning. Rikku still hadn't caught that the stupid bird, due to its blistering pace (a quality she somewhat envied), and the Al Bhed made an oath to capture the Chocobo before sunup… because tomorrow, Yuna would recommence her journey into Mt. Gagazet. That was a thought she could not stomach; no, _seriously_… she would probably puke up chunks of her breakfast. To make things even more pessimistic (because, _you know_, there definitely wasn't enough of _that_), Rikku was considering throwing in the towel and returning to Yuna.

But then that would symbolize Auron's victory – and she could not, under any circumstances, let that happen!

"Inasmuch as I enjoy aimless travel, I suggest we retire to the inn."

"Hey, don't blame me – you're the one who wanted to _string along_!"

"Merely because your ignorance gets in the way of your safety."

" – _gasp_ – take that back!"

" … "

_Yes_. Rikku positively couldn't admit defeat; she would never raise her white flag… _ever_. She would keep vigilant all day if that were what it took, even if she were dragged by her very own braids. It was all getting pretty childish. What was he still _doing_ there, anyway?

Rikku's face distorted; come to think of it, why was he still here… with her? She couldn't make heads or tails of it. "Auron?"

He did not return verbally, but his face, albeit maintained in its original state, softened at the muted tone of her voice. Due to the fact she talked in carrying exclamations, the diminution in her voice prompted intrigue. Rikku figured it was all right to talk. "Why… are you still here?"

For once, the unspeaking warrior paused. It was an inquiry worth asking. It _was_ perilous for her to be out alone, especially in the Calm Lands. He was there for her welfare – plain and simple. If it were anyone else, he would do the same. It wasn't as if there was anything exceptional about Rikku… _well_, that was a lie. She deviated greatly from others, from society's values. Whether this was a compliment or an insult was yet to be determined. She had a mind of her own, free from outside control or political authority, which was thin on the ground in Spira. The public traditionally kept to Yevon's morals and ethical codes, keeping most of the population in check. Then again, Rikku abided by her own rules, much in the same as he did himself. Auron thought once more… for longer than he would have liked. He fathomed, after hesitation, that the explanation was indeterminate. He blamed his being there on his instinctive nature of protecting people, but going with Rikku was going far out of his way; something he didn't particularly do often.

"Youth is a precious thing. If something were to happen to it, then where you would be?"

Rikku scoffed, walking adjacent to him across the expansive lands. Things had died down quiet a bit since embarking. More than half the fiends had been taken care of by the talented pair of fighters. They were a great distance off from the rest of civilization, due to Rikku's wondrous directional skills. Furthermore, she had utterly forgotten about Yuna's request. Now, she thought it best to return to shelter before things turned sour.

In Rikku's experience, everything always did.

Yuna could be in one heck of a stew by now; not to mention that it was a time consuming journey back to what community there was left._ No, I can't do that. Turning back on this would be like turning back on… life itself. _

She had to keep reminding herself this was all for a single Chocobo that, as it were, could be half way around Spira by now.

_Count on me to make something so ridiculously trivial into the biggest drama of the century. Too many things have happened. Seymour, Bevelle. Who knows? Maybe Yuna would be proud of me if I caught one. I think she would… I have to do this for her. It might not be a lot, but it is something._

Rikku looked at Auron through the corner of her eyes. "I sincerely doubt this was all about youth. It doesn't matter how old, how young you are… an individual should be able to fight their own battles without a baby sister – "

"Is that what you think of me?" Amusement, whilst not seen by the naked eye, was present in his face.

"You treat me like a child, Auron," she simply spoke, pulling a face. "I may be a lot of things – infuriating, chatty, a bit of a nuisance, _yes_. But a child… I am not… "

Her voice was comparatively softer, pushing further into the earnest side of existence. What she really wanted was a chance to leak her true mettle; to display beyond a reasonable doubt that the person she was pretending to be wasn't the person she was becoming. She was still Rikku: a girl with an old head on young shoulders. She was dutifully firm in all her doings. She could _help_ Yuna… _help_ her companions. She needed, more than ever, to communicate her resolution… most _definitely_ to Auron. Why him, specifically? That response was right under her nose.

It was because; _well_…

_He disdains me the most, even more so than Tidus… and Tidus is a fracking idiot! So, what does that make me?_

To Rikku, she was of the opinion that Auron was a man whom judged her every move; hell, everyone's every move, almost as easily as he breathed his own air. Was it because of their irreconcilable views? Rikku liked to believe they weren't all that different from one another… but she could never be too certain. Auron was calm and distant, conspicuously uninvolved; but that was what was so interesting. Was it because of their oppositeness? She was in the springtime of her life, he was – well, _probably_ – not as young as he once was; she was as voluble as he was silent; she was wet behind the ears, and he was meticulous. She had two antithetical emotions pulling at her, one of which was fascination; the other, fury. There were a thousand and one reasons as to why he found faults within her – for now, she wasn't going to try to draw gratuitous attention to them.

Even so, it appeared her fervor did a little number on Auron, for his countenance performed a subtle exchange.

"Believe what you may believe… "

Rikku bit her bottom lip angrily. "I hate you."

"I'm not here for your luxury."

"Ha – _obviously_!"

She saw the corner of Auron's lips twitch upwards, an action she couldn't recall in the short time she had known him. Visually beholding such a gentle smile unsettled Rikku. This was because… of a feeling; one like none other, which coursed through her veins like a cancerous growth.

She was happy, happy to see something bright and hopeful within his unsmiling soul.

By then, she came to a standstill – trying to cloak her disturbed surprise, but falling miserably. Auron, puzzled, repeated her actions, turning to face her.

The Al Bhed stared at him soberly, heart in throat. His dark black hair well nigh corresponded with that of the darkness around them. Her eyes fell upon his own, and then his scar. It scared the living crap out of her, never knowing how he got it. It covered over the right half of his face and over one eye, permanently shut as a result. The other eye was perfection, deep and rich in an amber tint that burned against the magnitude of the shadowy sky.

"Rikku?" His voice was resonant, implying the slightest hint of regard.

The teenager blinked several times, before speaking (well, more like _screaming_). "I have to go!"

"What?" _God_, Auron could say just a word and make it sound like a life-and-death situation.

Rikku's eye twitched; she innately recoiled every time he used that tone. It was his _this-is-me-being-all-threatening-and-confused-at-the-same-time_ tone, which – on the List of Auron's scary-ass tones – was ranked slightly below his _if-you-don't-tell-me-what's-going-on-I'll-kick-you-in-the-face-with-my-katana_ tone. However, both were equally _scary_ as _fuck_. And yes, there was a list, but that would be digressing from the topic at hand.

She knew how hypocritical she sounded. The lovely shrill that passed through her lips not too long ago was loud enough for anything within a 30-mile radius to hear. If there hadn't been fiends around before, there certainly would be now. "W – What I mean is – "

Rikku panicked.

"I have to _pee_!"

Auron peered at Rikku.

The girl inwardly kicked herself down a flight of stairs. _Out of all the lame and unconvincing excuses in the world, that's what you say? I am a poor, poor travesty of a liar and a thief. Gosh, Brother would be ashamed… _

Miraculously reclaiming composure, she cleared her throat. "What I really mean is… I think I can tackle the rest solo… "

The swordsman retained the look of uncertainty. She disregarded it, taking the silence for what it was: "There aren't any fiends to gobble me up, so I'm quite positive I can grin and bear it, no problem! So… how about you go do whatever it is that you… _do_… and tell Yunie that I'll be back before first light with a Chocobo _between my legs_!"

Auron curbed a chuckle, and she flushed; "Actually, take that last part out."

Before he could express his thoughts on her roundabout gabbling, she hightailed it the hell out of there! If that neurotic Al Bhed was good at one thing – it was that breakneck speed of hers! Her rapidity, most importantly, was a cut above the rest. Yevon, could that chick run!

Auron, his emotions difficult to intercept, shook his head and turned to casually walk away. But his lips defied the laws of physics and developed into a thin, small smirk. Once again, he professed it was Rikku's bubbly temperament rubbing off on him. That had to be it… right?

Right.

Simultaneously, a fiery blonde-haired girl was collapsing from lack of much needed oxygen after running for a spell. She must have really wanted to get away from that man. _Why the hell was I holding my breath that whole time? That was idiotic._

Her supersonic speed reached its peak, resulting in large inhalations. If she wanted to cut and run from Auron before, she surely ran rings around herself now. Though that was not as of great import as what happened moments prior_. Believe what you may believe, Rikku._

"Y – Yeah?" she stammered between breaths. "Well, I believe you're a jerk that ought to be… be… smacked upside the head with your own katana! Cdibet, tisp-ycc, vilgehk drehk vnus ramm!"

Rikku sighed; _First lame excuses… now lame comebacks. What's next? _

After the deadly battle with unloaded vim and vigor, she pondered her environmental surroundings. In all sincerity, the hapless Al Bhed hadn't an inkling of where she was… or precisely how she ended up there. Seemingly, she wasn't cognizant of her own speed, and hence found herself on the far, far, _faaaaaaaaaaaar_ end of the Calm Lands; the section of mountainous territory where human beings were hallucinatory and where fiends didn't necessarily care about your feelings.

After a beat, she paled from hunger after her stomach barked. Rikku groaned; "I'm never going to catch that Chocobo. Yevon, if I looked in the dictionary next to hopeless, there'd be a picture of my face next to it – "

Her eyes lowered to the ground in extreme misery. She wasn't one to give up when the going got tough, but _damn_! Trying to capture this Chocobo was like trying to get Tidus to stop asking stupid questions – _impossible_!

Then… something happened.

Was it fate, or a stroke of luck? Was fortuity favoring her for once in her tiny, pathetic existence? For all she knew, it could be that some higher power was taking pity on her. Indeed, she hated the concept of being empathized with like some uneducated child. Yet, she didn't give a flying hoot. With both eyes wide open, Rikku witnessed a zippy Chocobo – the very same that expertly escaped earlier that day. Even so, something seemed incredibly off. It struck her as odd that it was scampering away like an overgrown puppy; like a flash of yellow through all the blackness, unreasonably fast. Was it startled? Injured? Before she thought better of it, Rikku relentlessly hounded after it. It was the only option. It made little to no sound, as it's slim legs hurtled unendingly. She was as good as required in the sprinting department, but the avian mount was capable of moving at an even faster speed. _Curse the sudden, but inevitable betrayal of my 15-year-old legs!_

The compelling part, anyhow, was not why the Chocobo was running… but where it was running _to_. With her heels digging into the ground, Rikku lessened her momentum before coming to a complete stop. The cause of this (and her incertitude) was simple and, for the same reason, very complicated. She watched the shimmer of gold dancing into the shadiest corner of the Calm Lands. Then… it was lost to sight, finding refuge from within a ghostly cave stuck beneath the steep ridges. Skeptical, Rikku saw the towering hilltops – they loomed out of the darkness, their height never ending. It was unearthly quiet; the only sound heard was her staccato breaths of fatigue. She had chanced upon precipices before – a slew of times. For all that, this particular underground chamber emerged like an entrance toward fire and brimstone. It was downright _spooky_. Camouflaged in the forces of nighttime, the cave contrasted vastly to that of normal caves. On top of that, the ground on which Rikku stood on was no longer solid, but saturated in gurgling water and mire.

_Water? Mud? In the Calm Lands? How is that even possible?_ She hadn't noticed earlier, but there seemed to be a small stream of mucky water leading into the crescent shaped chamber. She took a step forward with muddied boots, getting a closer look. The exterior of the cave wasn't as impressive as Rikku imagined it to be. It seemed, likewise, that the entryway was tight; constricted in terms of the relative extent. She would have to get on her hands and knees just to gain access – that is, if Rikku was even considering the thought of entering such a weird location.

"Come on, Rikku… where is your sense of spine-tingling adventure?"

She scratched the back of her head. _Then again, there is a fine, fine line between adventure… and deathtrap… _

It was true that Rikku was of two minds, standing irresolute outside the frightening cave. _Adventure? Deathtrap? Adventure… or deathtrap…_

After a moment of deep reflection, Rikku gnashed her teeth, sucked in a breath, and hissed like a snake. "Onwards!"

It was evident then that, deathtrap or not, Rikku went against good reason to proceed. She slunk the jagged path and sat on her haunches in front of _said_ deathtrap, after which she wormed her way on all fours. She might have approached the uncharted with some trepidation, but it would be a worthwhile expenditure of time. Whilst slithering her way through these conditions, she noticed the captivity of the precarious cave enlarged to walking dimensions. Hence, she found her feet and continued, taking in the factors of her surroundings. The gradual introduction to unknown scenery was an intriguing one. The spiky, sinuous paths extended for what looked like miles created by the slow corrosion of calcareous rocks, dominant beneath the massif. They justified the varying width and length of the cave. The massive boulders were molded into spears that stood suspended, as if someone had just… put them there to command a view of any trespassers. The small cracks of failed plants, such as thyme and oregano, were stuck amidst fractures of the rusty barriers. Within the utter darkness and absolute quiet, Rikku hoped there weren't fiends of any kind living in the cave, patrolling the endless galleries created by cracks of subsoil seeking for scant food or something to mate with. She could only hope her luck would last.

To be honest, Rikku marveled at how such a place even existed here, in the Calm Lands of all places. She knew anyone whom had traversed this cave before had to have remarkable patience, for it definitely wasn't an easy task considering the accessible part took up merely two thirds of the main size. Additionally, Rikku felt a chilly wind burble at her neck; the variance between the outside and inside temperatures was freakishly bizarre to boot. Not to mention the darkness, which – even when Rikku didn't think it could – got darker & scarier. She would just have to rely on her intuition to guide her through the ambience of apprehension.

Partway through the cave, Rikku encountered two dome pits intersecting the left wall into two routes. The left-most path was a muddy downward slope; the other path was smaller, requiring a crawl into blacker conditions. She deliberated both passages, and whilst neither seemed to be the epitome of reliability and elegance, it was a difficult selection.

Her slow, paced breaths bounced off the walls on either side. _"Hello – __hello__ – __hello__ – __hello__ – __hello__ – "_

Rikku's voice vibrated the air and traveled in separate blasts deeper into tapering blackness. By that point, the ground began to tremble and slabs of rocks above were threatening to fall in clumsily. Short of a second thought, she darted left toward the grungy down slope just as the caves simmered down.

"They call it the Calm Lands… aren't they lands that are supposedly _calm_?" she supposed. "They should just call it _Creepy-Little-Caves-Stuck-In-Cliffs Lands. _Yep, that seems _much_ more appropriate!"

Progressing through the widened track, Rikku noticed successive rows of massive pillars. The walls were made by stalagmite material whose décor was rich. The crystals of calcium carbonate reflected a glint of brilliance, making the walls glitter like a string of stars. She was held spellbound.

"Damn it, Rikku. Stop getting sidetracked – you're here for the… Cho… co… bo… " Rikku's voice gingerly diminished, as she noticed something abnormal from the corner of her eyes.

Quickly, a shine with soft tremulous light zoomed past her eyes. To all appearances, she gathered it was the Chocobo. Then, _How could a Chocobo possibly roam this far into a cramped cave? _

The winking light enthralled her, emitting such warmth that she couldn't identify. She followed it unthinkingly, being ushered deeper into the serpentine trails of unpredictability. The light reminded the Al Bhed of a ballerina, supple and beautiful in both shape and potency, dancing through dreary halls of mystique. It evoked a memory of charisma she respected and revered. It gyrated in front of her, exactly how a pyrefly would. Nevertheless, the swaying glow was getting farther – _deeper_ – away, evaporating into the Stygian chambers. "Wait, come back! You don't have to be shy. I just want to… capture you and keep you locked up for the rest of your life… that's all!"

Immediately, the mood around Rikku altered dramatically. Although the bobbing light had dematerialized, something was still present – and it was neither kind nor charitable. It felt immoral, teetering on the edge of demonic influence and base motives.

Then, she took a step forward; now… this _would_ have had cataclysmic results if not for noting the bottomless ravine in front of her. Balancing on the balls of her feet, Rikku extended both arms obliquely to retrieve what little stability she had left. The plan was effective, and she recovered her footing. _Too close, Rikku! _

Rubbing the heel of her hand, she looked down to see just what she had almost gotten herself into. It would have been a tricky predicament to deal with. She listened to loose pebbles snap off the outer rim, whereupon they tumbled into the yawning chasm. She grimaced: toppling to her death didn't seem like the greatest way to die… not that there was a great way _to_ die. Really, she didn't want to die at all; although some might not have guessed that due to her being in the situation she was in currently.

Taking into account everything thus far, she decided to reject this "adventure" for what it truly was: one big _fucking_ deathtrap. If only she had figured it out sooner. "Okay, I'm not about to die for a _damn_ bird. So, time to start being smart and pull out – "

She did an about-face, hoping to leave this eldritch cave behind; despite that, one could only leave a place if they knew which direction to head toward… and Rikku definitely didn't have that knowledge. "Oh, _crap_… "

Her heart throbbed in her chest like the cruel hammering of rain on leaves. The inducible elevation of her blood pressure spiked; the odor of fusty decay pervaded the air and unsettled Rikku. She didn't understand the feeling for what it was – she was always good, no _great_, under pressure. Why, all of a sudden, was she feeling so petrified?

_W – What's happening to me? _

Giddy with nausea (attributable to the rancid, cloying stench of death), a numb sensation took over; shortness of breath and pulsating blood vessels seemed to be additional symptoms. With everything following in rapid succession, they provoked the forceful longing to escape this hell.

Then, a belligerent wind penetrated Rikku like a knife. This air was no longer bitter and raw, but thick and intensely hot. "No, no, no, no, _NO_ – "

Punching her chest with a lack of compassion, she was sent reeling into a state of disarray and right into the fathomless pit below.

She screamed... but then again, who would ever be able to hear her?

000

Auron had been ruminating on the nature of Rikku's limitless spirit for a while now, ever since ostensibly leaving her to cope the barren wastelands alone. It wasn't as if he wanted that for Rikku, but she had a will to set off for quite some time… yet, the way in which she left was highly questionable.

Rikku, to all intents and purposes, was of the opinion that Auron had taken his leave of her – all whilst classifying her a lost cause; a statement she couldn't _entirely_ argue with. Nonetheless, he was concomitantly trailing the Al Bhed's path. He wasn't about to let her just go off into the inhospitable region. Although:

_She's a big girl. She doesn't need my help,_ Auron mused, watching her from afar in the glittering night sky. She walked with a sort of frisky pride that, though bright-eyed and bushy-tailed, was easy to spot in the midst of the opaque fog. If she was trying to stay inconspicuous, she had an unfair amount to learn on the subject. But true as that might have been, he had a premonition of harmful mishaps on his mind. _That_ was why he followed Rikku; the instinctual grasp of adversity, the feeling that something might go awry. He was thankful to have earned _something_ useful over the course of ten years besides monotony and lack of quietus. Seeing the horrors of war cloaked in the trappings of chivalry or Yevon endowed him with a sixth sense that, if used otherwise, could bring either ruin or triumph.

Either way, he wondered why Rikku did what she did – for instance, her dying wish of catching a Chocobo of all things. It was of significance, the _objective_, but there had to be more to it than that. Who would honestly go through all that inconvenience just to catch one lousy Chocobo? It was almost as if Rikku needed something to give chase to, something to have for herself… because after Yuna finished her pilgrimage, there would be nothing left. He couldn't understand the mentality of a girl like her, whom boasted a high standard of not standing down for the things she held dear. She was a puzzle that shrouded the origins of the meaning, "_never give up_." Perhaps these were overanalyzing details; still, something was rotten.

Looking up, Auron half expected to see Rikku bashing a rock at her head because of the futility of her situation. But the shimmer of contradicting blonde hair and green eyes had passed from his sight. The soft creases on both sides of his mouth tightened in dubiety. _I swear, that girl… _

Somehow, Rikku always managed to aggravate a situation; it was a natural talent for her. Though for her to have vanished so quickly by force seemed unrealistic. Where could she have gone? The Calm Lands were a spacious expanse of instability and insecurity, especially so at nighttime – the only place anyone could ever go to for seclusion was the inn and that was far out of her way.

Having no other alternative, Auron, despite striding faster than he commonly did, remained levelheaded down the pitted path. What he didn't know was the outcome of Rikku's actions presaged disaster in the coming seconds. _Where could she have gone off to –_

Suddenly, his broodings were shattered. Everything seemed to transpire rapidly and consecutively. A deafening roar of wind, dusty and powerful, visibly materialized from seemingly nowhere before streaking off into the neighboring cave by side of Auron. Then a scream steeped in torment – like a shrilly whistle piercing the night air – fell upon his ears. He knew exactly who the victim at risk was.

"_Rikku_ – "

000

Somehow. Someway. Everyone's favorite neighborhood-madcap-Al Bhed-brigand was still alive and kicking… or in this case… near death and flailing.

_Rumo vilg! E's cdemm ymeja? Syopa drana ec y taedo fydlrehk ujan so bedeypma ycc - ur, lnyb!_

Rikku, in the interim, was clinging for dear life on the serrated lip of the gaping trough. No thanks to the jagged edges, the inner surface of her hands – sticky from perspiration – were punctured and bleeding in a plentiful stream. The blood trickled down her forearms and discolored her skin in copious amounts; drips of blood fell upon her face, right below her eyes, resembling tears. Whilst the pain was insufferable, she found it easier to endure it by not orally announcing how bad it actually hurt. She had better things to frantically fret over… (_e.g. the fact that her upper arm strength was complete and utter shit_).

Her arms, though not as thickset as her legs, would only be meaty enough to keep from inescapable death for a few minutes, maybe less. Until then, it was just Rikku… watching her life flash before her very eyes like a silent film. "Drec lyhhud pa rybbahehk! No, I can't die! E ryjah'd ajah aqbaneahlat yh unkycs oad!"

Rikku, even through all the madness that was occurring, made an unsightly face._ Good God, you're about to die and those are what your final words will be? This – really – sucks! _

Her legs thrashed about, praying to latch onto a crevice within the zigzag patterns of erosion. Regrettably, lucky breaks like that only happened in the movies – and looking at Rikku; well, it was upsettingly clear that she was no _Lady Luck. _

"There are still so many things I want to do – " This time, Rikku was no longer giving in to haphazard yells. No, this time… a mournful cry rasped in her throat.

Her blurred vision was suggestive of uninvited tears. She shook her head wildly, refusing to grant them permission. If she were to breathe her last, she would go out in dash and dignity… not as the very thing she detested the most. She hated weakness, most especially her own. To kick the bucket like that, she would never forgive herself, even in death.

She displayed lightening changes of emotion, as feelings whizzed through her head._ There are still so many things left unsaid – I won't be able to stop Yunie's pilgrimage; Lulu, I'll never… be able to grow up looking like you; and Auron –_

Another whimper of agony pulled through, as Rikku's hands went from sensitive to numb. Little by little, they would sharply be dragged by gravity, dragging her into a sharp plunge. However, the Al Bhed never relinquished, digging her nails deeper into rusted rock; she would never give out until it became absolutely impossible. _Auron, Auron… why am I thinking of him? Why didn't I listen to him; why couldn't I, for once, just listen like good girls are supposed to! _

Rikku felt the vulnerability of her hands submit to what the forces demanded of her. She felt like one of many stars erupting in the night sky after a long millennium of radiance, never to be seen nor heard from again. _Auron, I wish I could – I just wish –_

Unhesitatingly, two fingers tore back and surrendered its resilience. With death forthcoming, a deep sorrow gushed unfadingly. You never could stay clear of clichéd endings, could you, Rikku? I...

"Didn't see you as the type to give up so easily – "

A throaty, rich voice made full with twisted complacency imbued the mood of anxiety with ecstasy! In her mind, Rikku heard a bunch of Yevonite choruses chanting hallelujah off-key.

"_Auron_?"

There he was, sitting on his heels and staring raptly into Rikku's moist, spiraling eyes of dismay. She had to confess, this was the only time she had called his name out with such rejoicing; an action she knew would come back to torment her later on in life. Despite that, the thought of sturdy hands clutching her own in a bid to save her was an encouraging one – even _if_ Rikku hated the idea of being a damsel in distress.

"Your timing is damn near impeccable, I give you that," Rikku said hoarsely. Auron's eyes, obscured by slightly disheveled hair, sparkled toward her words of emotional volatility. "How did you _hear_ me… or even get here so fast?"

Auron didn't answer; the response to that was somewhat difficult to clarify. Alternatively, he wrinkled his brow and focused his uttermost strength on pulling her up. When he noticed the red, thick liquid exuding from her hands and in between his fingers, he flashed a controlled look of consideration. The teenager evaded his suspicious glance quite expertly, and was just keener on escaping the bowls of hell beneath her feet.

"Only you would end up into a fatal plight such as this," he wryly phrased, having lifted her up midway. The bandit gaped at him stupidly through blonde tresses, which was now loose, and unkempt due to the snags.

Even at a time like this, he would find himself entitled to voicing droll remarks. She snarled, "Oh, you know me! I just _love_ it when I pioneer new levels of _idiocy_! Now – will you _shut up and help me_!"

Curbing stiff laughter, Auron, with one final tug, pulled Rikku to safety. Largely in need of physical equilibrium, she violently lurched into the kneeling swordsman. He instinctively grabbed her hips for support, but his hands lingered there for a short lapse of time. Whilst Rikku stared into him with a surprising calm, he looked back with suppressed worry. She averted her eyes quickly, opting to stare unemotionally at bloodstained hands. To this, Auron ably found his feet and detached his hands, taking a step backwards. "Are you all right?"

First, Rikku blinked, casted an irksome look in what she assumed to be his direction (hey, it was still pretty dark), and replied, "Is that a rhetorical question?"

"Depends; do you plan to give me a rhetorical answer?"

Rikku gave a hacking cough, before mumbling, "I'm fine… "

He contracted his eyes curiously, observing her squirm beneath a hardened stare. Her hands were held securely behind her back, concealing her injury. Yet, she couldn't pull the wool over Auron's eyes from such considerable evidence. "Your hands – "

" – are _fine_," she promptly added, "like I said… "

Auron, through the cold mixture of orange and yellow irises, gave a glare that lacked much amusement (not like this was some _shocking_ revelation).

Rikku lazily coiled her tongue. "I… think I'm ready to take you up on your… offer… "

By offer, she plainly meant the desperate plea of Yuna's that shockingly passed through Auron's lips earlier that day. He wasn't infamous for being Yuna's messenger boy, but it seemed he would have to take things directly to Rikku as often as not.

"That's the wisest decision you've made all day – "

"Well, you should see me on a _good_ day then," she answered in an equally sardonic tone. "Besides, the wisest decisions _are_ usually the simplest."

Surprised to hear Auron scoffing, Rikku tensed; "I'm sorry, is there something on my face or am I just that charmingly unaware of my comedic skills?"

"Did you just describe yourself as simple?"

"I won't be damned to live a life on stale rye and lack of butterflies if I say _yes_, right?"

"You're a lot of things, Rikku… _simple_… is not one of them… "

Rikku, her cheeks suffused with coloring anger, was just about to give him a verbal beating that would have nicely gone hand in hand with controversial character. However…

A deathly hush fell upon the duplet; whilst Auron might have heard nothing, Rikku had never heard silence quite so loud. By now, the Al Bhed's eyes had adapted greatly to the surrounding area, but something felt amiss. Auron was preparing to take the first step toward leaving, but she stopped him by expressing a grunt of insistence. He adhered to the climacteric sound, turning toward the anxious girl.

Then, something happened that neither could predict. It seemed destiny had further things in store for Rikku, who was stricken first with a pummeling collision of wind. Melancholy jolted her body as vibrations ricocheted off the walls. Auron inherently went into battle mode, extending an arm in front of her to keep from harm; he believed there to be fiends or some type of adversary present. But that wasn't the case. No, in all actuality it was quite… _simple_.

The Al Bhed clenched her fists, flickering her eyes in haste. The unknown entity in the air redoubled its efforts and sped into Rikku once more, evading Auron's stance and blasting her like a bludgeoning sledgehammer. This time, the result was less than ideal.

Blundering in darkness, Rikku tumbled rearwards. She was waiting for an impact that would never come. Her descent into the ravine induced an upsurge of horror; though without screaming, that mien of extreme fear was troubling enough to put Auron in action.

The moment he spotted the pale face receding into the depths of the unknown, something switched. Without deliberation over logical scenarios, he chose the only one that came fastest – and that was the inherence of devotion, a sensation he never knew fully existed. It was there, but so was the need to replace what had hitherto been dormant.

Rikku might have felt the world moving at a snail's pace, but Auron's state of mind was of a knee-jerkingly swift reaction.

No second thoughts, Auron dived after her head-on into the pit. He focused solely on Rikku, whose eyes were closed shut as a result of this uncontrollable nosedive. Reaching her, he wrapped his body around her own like a blanket of protection. It might have been a slim chance at survival, but it was a chance notwithstanding.

Besides, what did Auron have to worry about, _anyway_?

Feeling faint from impacting wind, Rikku could hardly feel Auron's embrace. It was so similar to that of a hug, but at the same time… not. The only reason Rikku was able to feel anything at all was because of his skin.

It was cold. Bitterly cold, lacking the warmth that a human was supposed to have.

During this, only one thought ran through Rikku's mind; a thought that could have, very well, been her last.

_Auron._

**Stop**.

So… do you see?

Do you understand?

Does it make sense?

_Yes_? _No_? _Maybe_?

Speak your mind, honestly, your opinions matter. I mean, it's not as if I gave you a lengthy-ass-thoroughly-detailed-irritatingly-difficult-to-write-story or _anything_.

So? Do you have questions? Comments? Concerns? Decelerations? Objections, and etcetera?

O – Oh, you do?

Well, guess what?

I. DON'T. CARE.

I'm sorry. That was harsh; but you get the reasons why, right?

Say, "Yes, Rikku."

Done? Grand.

Anyhow, now this bratty story is starting to make sense, or at least to some _teeeeny weeeeny_ extent. To sum it all up (_too late, I know_), I fell into a wide hole and managed to have Mr. Stoicism there fall in with me. Is that his definition of a rescue mission? Cause if it is… then it _SUCKS_.

Now, I might have slightly exaggerated the distinction between a cliff and a hole. Whether a ravine or a precipice; it's the same damn difference. They both involve lots of _gore_ and _carnage. _And that's a good enough similarity for me, myself, and I. Mind you, I was falling at a velocity that felt like a _trillion_ miles per hour. So, pardon me if I don't happen to have the greatest memory recall during my flying plummet of _DEATH_.

Sometimes, though, I think: why did that idiot jump in there after me? Why?

This story, however, is not at its end.

It's at its beginning.

The beginning of the end, I suppose, is more apt-fitting. Hell, we're still in the prologue.

Nevertheless, do not fret. This is still a wacko story filled with inane dialogue and mannered acting. Stories are a funny thing, though. I was always great at telling them, but never had any of my own to share. The only exciting thing that has ever happened to me is Yunie's pilgrimage… and that one time I found a paper clip; that was pretty _sweet_.

Then again, I look at my situation and think, "Oh, Yevon, how could it get any worse?"

It gets worse.

It gets _a lot_ worse.

Emphasis on "_a_" and "_lot_."

Let's just say… you aren't the little Al Bhed teenager trapped beneath rubbles of sand and rocks with the one person you absolutely cannot stand as your only company. Honestly, if I don't commit suicide, then I'll pat myself on the back and buy myself a giant cookie with the words, _"Congratulations for not partaking in self-murder!"_

_…_

I suppose I better get on with the fun, right?

Fun…

If that weren't so amusing, one could laugh at it.

Hahahahaha... _ha_.

000

**A/N: **Wow. I apologize for the delay in the update, however, it is extra long to make up for such a horrifying fact. Thank you so much for the reviews so far, guys! It has really helped my writer's block. I can't believe all of the positive feedback, but I'm really appreciative of it. As you can tell, this was a much darker tone in terms of the comedy, but I tried my best. Leave a review, if you'd like! It would mean a lot! "That as they say... is that!"


End file.
